


Numb

by Limbo_Nyx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limbo_Nyx/pseuds/Limbo_Nyx
Summary: “It’s cold...”.“It’s so cold…”After Wilbur blew up L’manberg, Tubbo then became the president. But little does he know that the president curse never left, now Tubbo has to deal with the same thing that Schlatt and Wilbur went through.
Kudos: 6





	Numb

Slowly the light from the sunrise creeps out on L’manberg, breaking through the morning mist and lighting up the newly shattered buildings. The slight warmth touches the now hollow ground, where holes and dents were scattered. The formerly busy passageways are now full of nothing but craters, and broken monuments littering the area. It was quiet. Dead silent. Quite the contrary from what happened last night. The mentally broken people cry out, hoarse throats pleading and yielding to the death himself on the hands of their own family, and the others choose to lead their action filled with anger. Thinking the people were on their side, but in the end they were merely used by them to fulfill their own selfish intentions.

The morning sun lit up the room and made the room feel so warm to the touch. Tubbo opened his eyes slowly, his mind still hazy from what happened last night, his body feels heavy and sore after all the running he had done. The stinging feeling of sore muscles made him hiss just from the slightest movement he made. He then slowly tries to rise from the bed and rubs his eyes. Tubbo looks around the room to see a letter and a medicine with water on the nightstand. He took the letters which are sealed with a red wax with the letter ‘T’ embedded on it from the nightstand. He shifts his legs and lets it dangle on the corner of the bed and starts reading the content of the letter.

> _Hey there big man! Or should I say Mr. President. As your vice president, I thought you might need this - given all the running and fighting last night. We fought hard and we deserve some rest. The medicine I left you should lessen the pain and make you feel better!_
> 
> _From your amazing VP,_
> 
> _Tommy._

Tubbo smiles at the thought of his caring friend and drinks the medicine right after he returns the letter to the nightstand. He slides off the bed. The floorboard is warm to the touch and it felt pleasant against his bare feet. Slowly he walked to the wardrobe and opened the door to see the new president uniform that Niki made. He changes from his pajamas to a simple white tunic with a green coat that is embellished with gold and yellow accent, accompanied by white pants that fit snugly on his legs. A brown sash belt and a pair of leather boots ready for Tubbo to wear, laid out in the wardrobe to complete his look.

He then heads out of his temporary White House on the border of L’manberg near the harbor facing where the chaos happened, he stretches and takes a deep breath, ready to embrace what the future may hold. He looks over to see everyone thinking and talking about something together. Slowly but surely he walks towards where everyone is. Tommy, being the loud person he is, stood out the most amongst others in the circle. Tommy, whilst talking to others, notices Tubbo in his peripheral views and looks in Tubbo's direction.

“TUBBO!” Tommy runs towards Tubbo and gives him the biggest hug he can muster. Tubbo yelps and hisses from the sheer strength of his friend's hug. _Shit that hurt_

Tommy notices that Tubbo is struggling to hug him back and his face is scrunched up holding back the pain that he just inflicted.

“SHIT I’M SORRY!” Tommy quickly apologized and released the hug earlier than he intended to.

“It’s alright, big man.” He laughed softly and ruffled Tommy’s blond hair. “What are you guys doing by the way? Anything new?”

“Oh yeah! We were just thinking about how we should rebuild L’manberg ‘cause… you know… everything blew up and you can’t even walk without falling into a hole.” Tommy complained whilst walking slowly besides Tubbo to where the flag pole stood. The ones that are standing in a circle were Philza, Fundy, and Niki.

Tubbo waves and smiles “Hey gang!”

All of them turned around to look at Tubbo. A sigh of relief comes out from Phil’s mouth. He smiles and waves back to Tubbo.

“TUBBOOOO!” Fundy and Niki both yell in unison. They frantically run up to give Tubbo a bone crushing hug. Tubbo winces in pain but laughs it off over the warm welcome he got.

“How are you feeling, big man?” Fundy asks while messing up his hair. Making sure that his friend and now the president of the country is alright.

“I’m feeling better Fundy, thanks for asking” He giggles “oh! And Niki thank you for the uniform, it’s really comfortable and very well made.”

“No worries Tubbo, glad you like it!” Niki smiles and gives a thumbs up.

After a little bit of catching up, Tubbo starts looking around to see what needs to be done about L’manberg’s condition. He sees that there’s a lot of things to fix if he really wanted everything to turn back like it used to be. The faint smell of the leftover smoke from the explosions still lingers throughout the streets. Rubbles were scattered, craters and ditches riddling the surroundings where once buildings stood. The grounds where the podium once were, triggers a lot of memory that he desperately tries to bury. The sight of a man who was struggling to look at the remains of the hidden room was prominent on Phil’s face, his eyes looked tired from all the sorrow and grieving he felt.

“I-I’m sorry for what had happened to Wil, Phil. Sorry that I can’t he-” Phil cut him off with a pat on his shoulder. “It’s okay Tubbo, there’s no need to be sorry, there’s nothing else I can do to stop him”

To lighten up the mood he then came up with the idea to make the country build up from the rubble with pillars out of a strong structure of wood. He asks Phil to reassure whether it’s a good idea or not. Phil agrees and proceeds to tell everyone to help out with building the base structure. Everyone has their respective roles, Fundy gathers the woods at the forest not far from L’manberg, Niki prepares for the decorative ideas and plans, Ranboo then comes along pretty-late to help Phil on building the pillars, while Tubbo and Tommy plans on which buildings need to be built.

Not a while after planning it all out, Tubbo and Tommy go on to help both Fundy and Phil. While carrying the trunks of wood with Tommy, Tubbo felt a sudden chill down his spine and dropped everything he was holding.

“Tubbo are you alright?” Tommy asks, a slight concern evident in his eyes as he looks directly at Tubbo.

Tubbo rubs the back of his neck, feeling the contrast of his warm hand against his cold neck. The feeling of uneasiness slowly crept through his being, making his heart beat slightly faster as the seconds ticked on.

“I-I’m okay. Just felt uneasy for a sec.” Tubbo smiles what he hopes to be a convincing smile. _It’s alright, it’s nothing._ Tommy nods but looks doubtful.

They continue to work in silence and Tubbo could feel the apprehension radiating off Tommy whenever his friend glances at him from the corner of his eye. Tubbo pretends not to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading c: Any critics or suggestion is very much okay! I'll try to upload as fast as I can :D


End file.
